Perun (Earth-1610)
; ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = Triskelion | Quotation = Okay, you bastards! I don't care how many of you are out there! I've been trained by the best in Russia and China! I've got a hammer as big as Thor's! That means you're going down! You hear me? That means you pigs are history! | Speaker = Perun | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = A Thunder God in shades. | Citizenship = Russian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier | Education = Military | Origin = Human who acquired Thor's harness and gained similar powers. | PlaceOfBirth = Unknown | Creators = Mark Millar; Bryan Hitch | First = Ultimates 2 #9 | Death = Ultimate Comics Avengers 3 #5 | HistoryText = Beginnings The Dome, in Brussels, was trying to recreate the Super Soldier serum that created Captain America, much like the Americans, with little luck. They opted to go the Bio-Mechanical route instead and created a Harness and Power-Belt that provided the wearer with the abilities of flight, Super-Strength and limited Invulnerability. The test subject, Thorlief Golmen, a psychiatric nurse, was fitted with the Suit. However during the testing process he started ranting about how he now believed he was actually the God of Thunder, Thor. He was institutionalized as the delusions worsened. The team working on the Harness made several modifications to the suit using inspiration from Thorlief's rantings, adding weather control and teleportation to the Harness and Belt. The only problem was how to include the power source. It was Thor himself who suggested nestling it inside a Hammer, which fit nicely into the Norse Iconography the suit now had. When Loki was freed from his Asgardian prison cell by an aged Helmutt, he used his trickery and illusions to place himself on the team and took on the alias of Gunnar Golmen, Thorlief's brother. Eventually Thor broke free from the facility and began his life as a super-powered humanitarian. Loki managed to convince both the European Defense Initiative and S.H.I.E.L.D. that Thor was insane and a powerful threat. The Ultimates were then charged with finding and apprehending him. In reality, Thor really was a God reborn in human form; powerless. The Ultimates managed to find and arrest Thor, stripping him of the Suit. Thor would later reclaim his actual powers, ending his need for the suit. The Liberators & US Invasion The Russian government somehow got their hands on the suit and used it to aid, along with the Chinese government, in their invasion of America. The technology was fitted to one of their soldiers and was given the code-name Perun, the Slavic God of Thunder, to fit the theme of the powers the suit provided. The shape of the hammer was altered, but retained all of it's abilities. He was also given a Sickle to match the Hammer to add to his Soviet symbolism. The Russian and Chinese governments created a team of super-powered individuals to lead the invasion, called the Liberators (The Ultimates' counter-part) and Perun was placed on this team. They had only one issue with Perun's Psych Report: They were worried that he didn't have the aggression required for a full scale invasion and that he wouldn't be able to kill when necessary; he assured them that he in fact did. When the invasion started, he first attacked and captured the mutant Quicksilver using lightning, stating "Let's see how fast you really are, mutie." Perun later captured the President of the United States, George Bush, who was seeking refuge aboard Airforce-One. He later brought President Bush down to his cowering knees, naked and thoroughly embarrassed by public television. He was mysteriously absent from the final battle and later appeared in an urban street, looking for someone to surrender to; it made him the only known surviving member of the Liberators.''The Ultimates 2'' #13 It was later revealed that Swarm had also survived and was also rehabilitated with a new identity on the Avengers as the Red Wasp. Perun and Petra formed a relationship because of their history together, though the nature of the relationship is unknown. The Avengers & Vampire Invasion Perun was given amnesty by S.H.I.E.L.D. because the Liberators' failed invasion; he would've likely be executed by his former handlers if he were returned to his native homeland, since the nations that affiliated with Perun's team denied all knowledge and affiliation with the Liberators. Perun was then granted asylum as a member of the black-ops team, the Avengers, filling the role of Thor as per recommended by Doctor Gregory Stark (minus the sickle to lose the Soviet symbolism).''Ultimate Comics Avengers 3'' #5 Death For two years, Perun entered several wetwork operations until being fully utilized by the Avengers during an invasion of vampires led by a vampire Banner (Nerd Hulk). As the vampires attacked the Triskelion, Perun was overpowered by Captain America, who had been previously infected and was now a vampire as well, before regaining his composure and ready to bar no hold in killing his attackers. Shortly, however, Banner grabbed Perun from behind and twisted his neck, killing him instantly. Banner then threw his lifeless body through a wall, exclaiming that he was nothing more than a "Lame Thor Knock-Off".''Ultimate Comics Avengers 3'' #5 Shortly after Perun's death, the serum flowing through Captain America's veins helped purge the vampire virus from his body, curing him. He found Perun's hammer and with a split-second decision decided to strike the ground with it, effectively teleporting the entire Triskelion Island, along with all of the vampires, to Iran where it was currently day-time. The sunlight caused the vampires to burst into flames, killing them all. | Powers = Perun's powers come from Thor's original equipment with the Ultimates: the Harness, Power Belt, and Hammer. The overall equipment allows him to have the exact abilities of Thor. The harness and belt enables him with flight, durability and a level of strength unseen in even the mutant community. The hammer is a power battery that can ionize the environment, manipulate the weather and even teleport Perun anywhere in the world using its four-dimensional engine.''The Ultimates 2'' #4 | Abilities = Perun is a mortal without any special abilities, however, with the harness, he becomes super strong, able to teleport, flight, and manipulate elemental electricity. | Strength = Perun's strength is on par with soldiers that keep themselves physically fit; with the harness, his strength surges to carry far more heavier objects at unmeasured levels. | Equipment = E.D.I. Bio-Mech Suit (Power Belt, Harness, Sunglasses) | Transportation = Flight and Teleportation | Weapons = Power Battery Hammer, Sickle (retired to stray from Soviet symbolism) | Notes = | Trivia = In Slavic mythology, Perun is the counterpart of Thor (and Zeus), the thunder god. However, in the myths he carried a double-headed ax, not a hammer. | Links = }} Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Atmokinesis Category:Flight Category:Energy Projection Category:Teleporters